Eschatologie
by Hopeness
Summary: C'est la fin du monde. Ils le savent. Ils ne se l'avoueront pas. Il se murmure qu'elle les a trahis... Il se murmure qu'elle va mourir... Il se murmure que l'on s'en moque...
1. Prologue

**_Prologue._**

_On m'a toujours dit que pour bien comprendre la fin il fallait maitriser le début. _

_Le problème c'est que parfois on ne distingue pas le commencement. _

_Le seul choix qu'il nous reste c'est de revenir sur la dernière page de son histoire..._

IL faisait froid. Et rien ne pouvait changer cela. Ses dents tremblaient. Ses yeux injectés de sang s'étaient fermés sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Ses lèvres étaient bleues. Un peu violettes. Contrastant avec sa peau diaphane. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, espérant que la douleur réussirait à la réveiller. Deux gouttes de sang tombèrent dans la neige. Mais elle n'eut même pas la force de regarder le résultat destructeur de ces gouttes tombés sur le sol immaculé. Elle allait mourir ici. seule. Abandonnée de tous. Pour un crime qu'elle n'avait pas commis.

Elle avait 20 ans. Le bel age. Et elle n'en verrait pas plus. Demain tout sera terminé. Cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête comme un chant d'espoir. Demain tout sera terminé. Plus de douleur. Plus de regrets. Plus de larmes. Plus rien.

Le vent se leva soudain. Sans prévenir. Secouant sans ménagement le frêle corps de la jeune fille. Lui aussi lui en voulait. Après tout qui ne lui en voulait pas? **_Lui_**. Peut être. Même de ça elle n'en était pas sure. Elle ne savait plus rien. Le vent s'infiltrait dans la moindre petite coupure qu'elle avait. Un trésor de guerre dira t on. Elle avait froid de l'intérieur maintenant. Le mur qui la soutenait semblait d'un moment à l'autre s'effondrer. Comme le reste...

Elle ramena ses jambes à elle et dans un tout dernier effort elle plongea sa tête entre ses genoux. La chaine en or se balançait doucement. Jouant avec le vent. Elle partait. S'éloignait de ce corps maudit. Puis revenait. Le contact du métal glacé contre sa peau lui faisait l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Le pendentif ne s'était pas arrêté de scintiller pour autant. Seul vestige de sa vie d'autrefois elle avait tenu à le garder...

La neige se remit à tomber et nul n'aurait ainsi à creuser sa dernière demeure...


	2. Chapitre Ier

J'imagine qu'une histoire aussi fanfictionnienne (ça n'existe pas, mais faisons comme si...) soit elle, nécessite un avant propos. Comme je sais que j'en lis peu, je vous invite à le sauter, mais si vous etes un lecteur avide et curieux du pourquoi du comment ou si tout simplement vous vous demandez ou vous mettez les pieds et bien comme qui dirait: here you go !!

L'histoire: celle d'Hermione, et celle de Draco. de ça on est d'accord. oui mais encore? Et bien c'est dans un fond sournois et mesquin ou le noir se mélange à la lumière et ou donc forcement les choses sont confuses. j'aime à croire que mes personnages ne sont ni vraiment gentils ni vraiment méchants mais juste humains. Ils ont 20 ans ou presque, et la guerre les a changé. ils ont grandit, ce ne sont plus vraiment les 'bébés' laissés par JKR, mais des humains aux cicatrices de guerre profondes, ce qui je l'espère justifie leur comportement.

Mon écriture: Un peu bordélique. Parfois. Dérangeante. On me l'a dit. Mais en dehors de cela rien de bien extraordinaire.

Le fond, la forme et les losanges: Et bien à vous de me le dire. Qu'en pensez vous? Ou aller? Ou s'arrêter? Maintenant ou plus tard? A vous de me le dire... D'ici là si je ne vous ai pas fait fuir, et bien Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs: Bonne lecture.

Ness.

**

* * *

  
**

**_ Chapitre Ier. Le temps de la fin._**

_La guerre avait fait de nous des adultes trop tôt. Le gout métallique du sang dans nos bouches était aussi symptomatique que celui inexistant de nos salives. Je ne m'attendais à rien. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire que je ne m'attendais plus à rien ? Je ne sais pas...

* * *

_

**6 mois plus tôt...**

Hermione soupira pour la énième fois. Une fois de trop d'après le regard assassin de Ginny. Toutes deux scrutaient sans cesse l'horloge en face d'elles. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. D'un moment à l'autre Hermione allait exploser cette monstrueuse chose bruyante. Un coup d'œil vers Ginny, et elle sentit sa tension monter d'un cran : la jolie rousse faisait ses ongles. Respire. Tic. Expire. Tac. Ne tuer personne. Tic. Ne rien détruire. Tac. Se calmer. Tic.

- Je te fais tes ongles ?

Tac.

.De toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait, la plus jeune des Weasley était la seule à ne pas avoir de cicatrices de guerre. De cicatrices visibles du moins… La guerre elle ne la connaissait qu'à travers les autres. C'était peut être naïf de penser ainsi, mais c'était l'impression que laissait la jolie rousse. Son visage si enfantin. Son corps intact. Ses yeux rieurs. Qui aurait pu y lire les nuits angoissantes à attendre le retour des êtres aimés. La peur perpétuelle de perdre les êtres chers ? Personnes ou presque. Bien sûr une meilleure amie savait tout ca, c'est peut être pour ca qu'Hermione Granger tendit ses mains.

Ce vernis était trop noir. C'était si ridicule. Ce noir agressif contrastait si mal avec sa peau blanche qu'il prenait des allures de bourreaux. Elle agita ses mains mécaniquement. Pas vraiment pour faire sécher ce truc hideux mais plus pour tenter d'avoir un peu d'air. Il faisait trop chaud. Elle étouffait. Les yeux scotchés sur le travail appliqué de la jeune Weasley, elle avait tenté jusque là de ne pas réfléchir. Phrase stupide. Elle en avait conscience. Mais elle essayait tout de même. Mais essayer n'est pas synonyme de parvenir. Les traits crispés de Ron. La voix tendue d'Harry. La crainte de Neville. Une danse lugubre se jouait dans sa tête. Pourquoi donc les avait on convoqué elle et Ginny en pleine nuit ? Les garçons aux visages fermés dans le couloir... Que signifiait le '_Rentrez, on arrive.' _?

Maintenant que le vernis avait séché, Hermione avait une folle envie de se ronger les ongles. Elle passa une main furtive dans ses cheveux. Détruire. Rompre. Casser. Briser. Tuer. Le travail d'un autre. A peine achevé elle le détruisait. C'était son boulot. Elle ferma les yeux. Voilà qu'elle devenait cynique. Ses pensées sombres étaient nouvelles. Elle ferma un peu plus les yeux. Un peu plus fort. Mais rien ne changea. A chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle le revoyait… La même chose encore et encore. Le travail acharné d'un autre qu'elle avait détruit, presque sans remords…

765 Secondes qu'elles attendaient depuis la séance de manucure. Ciel que ce terme était inapproprié en temps de guerre. On disait que certaines filles se maquillaient pour que le camp adverse ne puisse se moquer d'elles au cas où leurs cadavres tomberaient entre leurs mains. Ultime coquetterie ou fierté ? C'était juste inapproprié... Si inapproprié...

790 Secondes.

830 Secondes.

- Oh et mince!

Les mots s'étaient échappés de sa bouche avant même que ses membres ne lui ordonnent de se lever. Il devait y avoir un problème de coordination… Marchant rapidement vers la porte elle ignora le regard stupéfait de son amie et attrapa la poignée.

La porte s'ouvrit. Brusquement. Laissant une Hermione frustrée. Face à elle se tenait Harry, Ron, et Neville. Harry poussa gentiment Hermione la guidant vers la table de réunion. Ron referma la porte et vint les rejoindre. Seul Neville resta au bout de la pièce, caché dans l'ombre. Quelque chose clochait. Définitivement. Cette guerre était sournoise. Une guerre de sous sol. Les choses les plus horribles se passaient en silence, aussi avait elle apprit à avoir peur du silence. Qu'y avait-il de plus silencieux que la mort après tout ?

Ginny vint se blottir contre Harry en silence. Encore ce mot. Ce silence si pesant que l'envie d' hurler d'Hermione semblait presque adéquat. La fatigue, la peur omniprésente et le peu d'espoir qui lui restait avait eu raison de toute patience qui avait pu un jour exister en elle.

- Que se passe t-il ?

Sa question, n'en était même pas une. Le ton était monocorde mais dur, exempt de toute inquiétude, alors que la crainte voilée dans chacun de ses mots la tuait presque.

- Il est au courant.

La réponse vint de Neville, et les deux autres hommes baissèrent instinctivement la tête. Ginny fondit en larmes automatiquement. Hermione se redressa, et sortit sa baguette, comme si le danger se trouvait dans la pièce même. Le couperet final semblait être tombé sur leurs têtes.

- Comment le savez-vous?

Ce n'était peut être pas la meilleure chose à dire. Elle se mordit la joue. Il fallait toujours que le coté rationnel de la chose reprenne le dessus. Ron leva un sourcil interrogateur. Il s'attendait surement à ce qu'elle réagisse comme sa sœur... Des larmes, des cris voir peut être même qu'elle lui saute au cou… Mais que lui dire ? Qu'elle avait besoin de s'accrocher à des faits? Que chercher une solution était le seul moyen de rester debout ? Qu'elle ne pouvait pas être Ginny et juste se précipiter dans ses bras ? Il n'aurait pas compris. Elle attendit la réponse quelques secondes puis commença à tapoter nerveusement sa baguette sur la table.

- Malefoy. Murmura Harry.

Hermione se retourna vers lui. Malefoy ? De toutes les réponses qu'elle attendait celle ci était la plus étrange. Elle se mordit encore l'intérieur de la joue droite, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Malefoy... Un nom qui était sorti de sa vie et de ses pensées en marche arrière. Depuis un moment déjà. Elle retint un soupir. Ron et Harry l'observaient attentivement guettant sans doute la moindre réaction. Il n'y en eut pas. Elle n'avait plus 15 ans...

- Malefoy ? Reprit-elle.

Ron acquiesça.

- Et donc ? Demanda t-elle, son impatience de plus en plus visible, malgré elle.

Harry enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de sa très jeune épouse puis releva la tête doucement tentant désespérément de ne pas croiser les yeux de sa meilleure amie... peine perdue.

- Il, commença t-il d'une voix peu assurée, nous a contacté il y a deux heures grâce à Hedwige.

Hermione ne bougea pas. Certes, elle savait que Malefoy avait fait son mea-culpa le soir de la mort de Dumbledore. Tout comme elle savait qu'il jouait le rôle délicat d'espion pour Harry. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas c'était la raison de tout ceci. Harry faisait confiance à Malefoy ! Pire ! Ron faisait confiance à Malefoy ! Ils disaient avoir la preuve que Malefoy était du bon coté. Pourtant nul n'avait pris la peine de lui dire en quoi constituait cette fichue preuve ! Et même si elle ne voulait pas se l'admettre ce 'secret' avait définitivement brisé quelque chose dans la relation du trio.

- Hedwige ?

Ron secoua la tête, agacé.

- Oui Mione ! Hedwige ! Harry fait confiance à Malefoy...

- ... assez pour lui laisser Hedwige. Termina Hermione.

Un sourire furtif passa sur son visage. Elle fit un vague geste de la main comme pour lui signifier que tout ceci n'avait aucune espèce d'importance et inciter en même temps Harry à continuer.

- « _Il se fait rendre  
de terribles comptes,  
le Prince des morts, là-bas sous la terre,  
et dans son grand Livre,  
son œil vigilant ne laisse rien perdre._ » (*Eschyle, _Les Euménides_) cita Harry d'une voix si lasse qu'Hermione ne pouvait croire que c'était bien celle de son meilleur ami.

Ginny éclata en sanglot… Comparer Voldemort au juge des morts… le comparer à Hadès. Autant annoncer la fin du monde. Ainsi il était au courant. Il était prêt à juger. Il avait certainement déjà jugé. Le couperet final était pour bientôt. Il était au courant… Il était au courant… Il était au courant… Prêt à agir, les informations en main, le reste n'était plus qu'une question de temps. D'ici peu on l'emmènerait là bas. Le comment ne poserait aucun problème. Sa mort était juste imminente. Et s'il mourrait, que resterait-il de leur espoir ?

Hermione se leva et s'approcha du jeune couple. Harry avait l'air d'avoir pris dix ans en une phrase et son épouse était maintenant secouée de sanglot. Hermione ferma les yeux, et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle ne savait plus quoi dire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

On l'attendait. Et ceci la tuait. Attendre un Malefoy. Un sang pur qui l'avait autrefois si rudement remise à sa place. Elle ramena ses cheveux en arrière, en chignon, sans aucun regard pour les cheveux restés dans sa main. Elle imaginait son entrée. En silence. Comme d'habitude. Peut être avait il changé ? Surement. Il devait bien plus ressembler à un homme aujourd'hui. Il ne sourirait pas. Un Malefoy ne sourit pas. Pourtant ses lèvres s'étireraient surement, douloureusement en une sorte de grimace hautaine et méchante. Sa démarche nonchalante, le bruit presque imperceptible de la luxurieuse étoffe autour de lui. Son parfum trop fort. Tout cela avait peut être changé. Voilà qu'elle redoutait sa venue maintenant… Elle ne savait plus si elle voulait que tout se passe comme ca ou pas. Cela avait il seulement de l'importance ?

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut assis qu'elle s'autorisa à l'observer. Tout s'était produit comme elle s'y était attendue. Etrange et pourtant presque rassurant. Illusion d'un autre temps, comme si elle pouvait encore le deviner… C'était idiot. Pas plus idiot que son cœur qui battait à toute allure, elle le concédait, mais Ciel que tout ceci était juste « Idiot. »

Le silence était toujours présent. Elle allait devenir folle. Si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Ron et Neville observaient en silence le va et vient de cette affreuse pendule. Harry tentait de calmer sa femme. Et l'autre, oui l'autre assis en face d'elle, semblait juste s'amuser.

- Ca va durer longtemps ? s'entendit-elle demander

- Quoi ?

Bien sûr. Il fallait que ce soit lui qui réponde, et qui la dévisage par-dessus le marché.

- Ce silence.

- Et bien Granger, pose des questions et je répondrai. C'est vous qui m'avez fait venir après tout.

1-0. Elle se mordit la langue. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'en sa présence elle agisse comme une adolescente de 14 ans ?

- Que se passe t il ? Comment sait-il ?

C'est avec ce petit air suffisant, de celui qui sait, qu'il répondit.

- Ils ont eut Anthony hier soir.

Hermione sursauta. Ron s'était levé et avait jeté sa chaise au loin... Anthony. Un gosse. A peine 15 ans...

- Comment ?

- Peu importe. Ils l'ont. Du moins il l'avait.

Draco n'eut pas à s'expliquer. Qu'elle était la durée de vie d'un gosse dans les mains de sa chère tante Bella ?

Hermione pressa sa main sur sa bouche. Comme si elle allait mourir d'un moment à l'autre. Une envie de vomir. Une vue floue. Elle tentait de se reprendre mais pendant un instant elle imagina qu'IL eut envie d'aller à ses pieds et de la consoler. Il l'aurait surement fait, dans une autre histoire. Ron se laissa glisser contre un mur et sortit une cigarette de sa poche, pour disparaître quelques secondes plus tard derrière la fumée.

- Il leur a dit... Murmura Hermione.

- Il a lutté. Je crois. Soupira Draco. Je ne sais pas. Je n'étais pas là. Mais le Lord a ses manières. Il obtient vite ce qu'il veut...

Tous se turent. Que dire d'autre ? Hermione tournait le visage de sorte de ne pas avoir Harry dans son champ de vision. Il devait se sentir coupable, et si elle se tournait vers lui, il aurait pu lire dans ses traits à elle, sa presque-sœur, qu'elle le rendait aussi coupable de ce qui était arrivé à Anthony. Elle lui avait dit. Des milliers de fois. On envoie pas un môme dans les sous sol. Harry avait nié. Ce n'était pas un môme. Il avait presque leur âge. Eux à cet âge avaient vu pire… Il l'avait envoyé et elle, elle l'avait laissé partir. Elle s'était tût face à ses stupides arguments. Qui est le plus coupable, celui qui envoie un enfant à la mort ou celui qui le laisse faire ?

Elle avait beau retourner la situation dans sa tête, elle ne trouvait aucun moyen de s'en sortir. C'était juste fini. Elle était juste contente de ne pas être à la place d'Harry, un garçon chétif désigné trop tôt comme sauveur et que les cieux avait choisit pour jouer au dieu. Cette vie perdue. Il en était responsable. Et maintenant, il allait la payer. Plus que la culpabilité il allait payer le prix d'une vie par une autre…

Neville vint s'assoir prêt d'eux, coupant court les réflexions de l'ancienne Gryffondor, et plus courageux que tous les autres réunis, se résigna à poser la seule question qui les hantait tous :

- Alors tout est fini ?

Malefoy se retourna vers lui, et secoua la tête, réprimant ce qui semblait être un sourire.

- Pas forcément.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui.

- Pas forcément.

Il se répétait. Comme si on ne l'avait pas entendu. Peut être aussi pour se convaincre lui même. Non. Un Malefoy a toujours confiance en lui, et en ce qu'il dit. Du moins, selon Malefoy… elle ferma les yeux. Un geste de la main. Vague et lâche. Presque une traitrise. Elle s'en remettait à lui. Presque. Et il n'attendait que ca pour continuer. C'était pour ca qu'elle avait fermé les yeux. Pour ne pas voir son sourire satisfait. Qu'est ce qu'une bataille de perdu dans une guerre ? Rien. Ou presque.

- Il y a un moyen.

Il se tut un moment, appréciant cet instant mémorable ou un Malefoy tenait le secret qui empêcherait la toute fin... et elle l'en détestait encore plus.

- Il suffit de le tuer.

C'était peut être le 'suffit' à moins que ce ne fut simplement l'idée même grotesque et dangereuse de le tuer. C'était peut être le simple fait de penser pouvoir le tuer. Peu importe. Ron hurla de rage. Neville se leva. Ginny brandit sa baguette. Et Harry s'apprêtait à tuer Malefoy. Seule elle restait figée. Malefoy était fou mais intelligent. Il suffisait d'attendre la suite.

- … ou du moins leur faire croire qu'ils l'ont tué.

C'est ainsi que la machine fut mise en route un sale soir de décembre. Un Malefoy déclencha le début de la fin, et elle en fut l'instrument principal. Qui avait dit que l'illusion de la fin est plus problématique que la fin elle-même ? Il lui semblait que c'était Draco Malefoy lui même. Il n'avait peut être pas tord…


	3. Chapter II

**Chapitre 2.**

Hello ! Je ne vous derange pas longtemps mais je voudrais _remercier_ : **Ellana-san Tik4Tak EllanaS** (Merci beaucoup, contente que mes phrases courtes te plaisent, generellement c'est ca qui justement gêne …)** Aurelle et chris87** pour leurs reviews et leurs avis. Ca me rassure un peu pour continuer à poster cette fic' … :D

Bonne lecture ! Ness.

* * *

« Montaigne eut dit : Que sais-je ? Et Rabelais : Peut être. »

Victor Hugo. L'Angely.

_J'étais encore une gamine tu sais ? Terrorisée. Peut être que c'est ce qui fait que j'ai fait des mauvais choix. Enfin, comprends-moi bien, je ne regrette rien. Rien de rien. Je ne cherche pas à me justifier non plus. Mais peut être, oui peut être que j'aurai aimé moi aussi pouvoir croire, qu'il y avait un autre moyen. Une autre solution. C'est naïf pas vrai ? Etre naïf, C'est ce que les plus optimistes d'entres nous, appelle : espérer._

_____

Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Weasley. Apaisante. Il se calma presque aussitôt. Faisant confiance à ce regard doux et intelligent. Ils se comprenaient, et ceci donnait à Draco Malefoy, l'envie intolérable de vomir. Il l'observait. Elle. Et juste elle. A croire qu'il était venu ici, juste pour elle. Foutaises. Elle avait changé. Trop. Et ca l'agaçait. Il ne la reconnaissait pas. Elle n'avait plus rien de la petite fille exquise et innocente qu'elle était. Anciens ennemis, nouveaux alliés. Quelle ironie. Ses yeux chocolats qui à l'instant même fixaient le mur derrière lui, tentant sans doute de le comprendre quand les autres se remettaient de leur choc. Il savourait l'effet. Il ne dirait rien. Pour l'instant. Profitant de cet instant de pouvoir. De contrôle. Profitant aussi pour la reluquée sans vergogne. D'un regard qui autrefois l'aurait fait rougir, et qui aujourd'hui laissait Hermione Granger de marbre. Elle avait changé. Elle avait gagné en confiance, en assurance et le moindre de ses gestes l'indiquait. Ses traits avaient perdus leurs rondeurs d'enfant pour devenirs plus fins, plus marqués. Elle n'était pas magnifique. Pas de longues jambes élancées. Une poitrine menue. Des cheveux surement teints aux légers reflets ambre. Rien qui selon ses critères à lui, la rendait belle. Pourtant elle l'était indéniablement. Fine comme une lame. Un regard légèrement glacé. Animée par la souffrance, la douleur et peut être aussi la haine. On ressentait chez elle, un coté obscur qui déconcertait. Il tapota sur la table. Irrité au final par le temps qu'elle prenait pour comprendre, pour le juger, pour décider. Elle ne lui accorda même pas un regard et quand enfin elle daigna répondre elle ne le fit même pas en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il a raison.

Il n'avait pas réagit. Il n'était pas surpris. Et ne fit même pas attention aux autres. A leur réaction. Elle leur expliquerait. Tout ce qui importait pour le moment, c'est qu'elle, en véritable Gryffondor est mis de son coté toute sa haine pour admettre que logiquement il avait raison.

-… Nous allons faire croire continuait-elle, en appuyant sur le dernier mot, qu'il est mort.

Draco eut un sourire cruel pour Weasley. Elle le comprenait LUI. Draco Malefoy. C'était puéril. Mais il n'aurait pas su faire autrement.

-Comment ? murmura Longdubat.

- C'est simple. Malefoy va le tuer.

Le son de sa voix. Aurait du terrifier Malefoy. Depuis quand Granger parlait de mort aussi travestit soit elle, avec un ton aussi blasé ? Il reprit la parole, continuant l'explication et éloignant ses pensées par la même occasion de la jeune fille. Sa théorie était simple mais ingénieuse, et il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'elle aboutisse si lui même avait cru à la chance. A l'aide du polynectar, Hermione Granger se ferait passer pour Ginny Weasley. Une fois par mois,** Il** avait une visite au médecin. Elle l'accompagnerait Cette visite serait divulgué à Voldemort et ensuite… toute serait une question de timing… Ils arriveraient peut être à sauver sa vie. Peut être. Il insista sur le mot à voix haute. Pas vraiment par cruauté, juste pour dissiper tout faux espoir. Potter et sa femme hochèrent la tête, compréhensifs. Ou alors apeurés ? Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Les trois autres se taisaient. Il s'apprêtait à se lever, quand la voix de Weasley le retint.

-qui nous dit que tu sauras bien viser ?

Il haussa les épaules. Agacé.

-choisis une cible.

-la bordure dorée de la pendule.

Malefoy éclata de rire.

-allons Weasley toi-même serais l'atteindre.

Granger hocha la tête, visiblement elle aussi était exaspérée par le rouquin. Elle aurait du l'écouter, quand il lui avait affirmé de sa voix trainante et peureuse de gamin insupportable qu'être avec une belette était aussi excitant que la pêche aux moules.

Le trou de la serrure de la porte derrière moi.

Ce n'était pas une proposition. Ni même un ordre. Elle voulait juste en finir. Elle avait raison. Cette réunion ridicule devenait trop longue. Il retint un rire moqueur en voyant la cible. Le trou était si minuscule que d'ici il le voyait à peine. Sans compter que Potter avait surement du l'ensorceler pour qu'il se rétracte au moindre sort jeté. Elle devait sans doute s'attendre à ce qu'il abdique…

___

Un filet d'eau s'échappait de la serrure. Il avait réussit. Elle acquiesça. Il fit arrêter le sort sans un autre mot, et sortit. Sans regarder personne. Déjà ailleurs. Harry se leva et sortit à son tour. Il devait sans doute régler les derniers détails avec Malefoy. Demain tout serait finit, et d'ici demain tous vivraient dans le doute avec une seule question en tête : est ce vraiment la bonne solution ? _« Il n'y a qu'une seule bonne solution, et des milliards de mauvaises. C'est pour ca que tout foire tout le temps. »_ Elle ferma les yeux. Assaillie de souvenirs. De phrases. Celles d'un jeune homme manipulateur… Merlin. Elle le haïssait.

___

Ron ferma les yeux. Ils étaient tous sortis. Ils ne restaient plus qu'eux deux, dans cette 'maintenant trop grande pièce.' Il détestait cette guerre pour les morts qu'elles emmenaient mais pire il la détestait pour les avoir tant changé. Elle n'aurait pas du s'y trouver mêlée. A aucun moment. Demande t on aux poupées de porcelaine de jouer au quidditch ? Il s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras. Il était maladroit. Définitivement maladroit. Ses gestes sonnaient faux. Mais tant pis, elle en avait besoin. Elle se laissa aller contre lui. Il savait qu'elle avait fermé les yeux, qu'elle se laisserait aller contre lui, qu'elle enfouirait son visage dans son cou pour cacher cet instant de faiblesse. Tout ca il le savait et pourtant il était toujours aussi perdu.

Elle finit par se dégager lentement. Elle tenta un sourire. Ne serait ce que pour rassurer, le rassurer il en était sur. Mais au final c'était une grimace crispée qui aboutit, cisaillant presque son si joli visage.

-Tu devrais me laisser faire.

-Laisser faire quoi ?

-Cette mission.

-Trop tard ! C'est moi qui aie été désigné. Le faux ton enjoué ne le tromperait pas. Pas plus que ce ridicule sourire. Il sortit une cigarette, attendant avant de l'allumer qu'elle lui dise qu'il…

- Tu ne devrais pas.

Il haussa les épaules.

-C'est moins cher que l'opium alors... Un coup sur le bras lui fit comprendre que sa blague était de mauvais gout. Il abandonna. Et lui proposa d'aller dormir même si il savait pertinemment que ce soir aucun d'entre eux ne dormirait.

- Moui… Tu devrais faire de même.

- c'est une invitation tenta t-il un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

-Non !

- dommage, je vais devoir aller voir ailleurs !

Elle éclata de rire.

-La notion de monogamie ne te dit-elle donc rien ?

-Pas depuis mes 14 ans !

Elle se remit à rire de plus belle. Franchement amusée cette fois. Merlin, qu'il adorait ce rire ! Il tuerait pour l'entendre encore et encore tant il se faisait rare. Elle sortit. Lui lançant un baiser dans les airs qu'il attrapa et plaça sur son cœur avec les mimiques d'un amoureux transis.

____

Elle referma la porte avec douceur. Le couloir était sombre et froid. Un peu comme elle en cet instant. Elle était fatiguée. Fatiguée d'attendre que quelqu'un allume la lumière…

Elle se laissa glisser contre la paroi du mur de sa chambre, s'enfonçant dans la moquette. Réfléchissant. Malefoy. Son idée était pure folie. C'était sans doute pour ca qu'elle avait une chance d'aboutir. Qu'est ce qu'une chance sur mille ? Beaucoup quand on vivait en Enfer. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Tous. Ils s'en étaient tous remis à lui. Etre vil et mesquin, à qui la confiance ne s'accorde point. Un Malefoy. Et pourtant aucun d'entre eux n'avaient le choix Personne n'avait de meilleure idée de toute façon. Elle trembla un peu en pensant à ce qui l'attendait. C'était normal. Du moins l'espérait-elle. Dans moins de cinq heures, elle risquerait à nouveau sa vie, et ce n'était même pas ca qui la faisait trembler. Non, ce qui la terrifiait c'était cette habitude. Partir à la mort comme on part faire ses courses…

Elle savait que s'il avait proposé son nom, c'était parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre Harry ou Ron. On avait besoin d'eux. Plus qu'elle. Ailleurs. Elle savait aussi, qu'il ne la tuerait pas. Que tout se passerait bien. Elle eut un léger sourire en pensant que Fol Œil serait avec elle. Elle s'était prise d'affection pour le vieil homme. Les missions qui leur avaient été attribuées les avaient rapprochés. Elle eut aussi une pensée pour le garçon dont Malfoy avait annoncé la mort. Elle le connaissait à peine mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir de la peine pour lui. Pour ses parents. Leur ramènerait-on jamais son corps pour qu'ils le pleurent ? De lui elle n'avait retenu que des fossettes et un rire craquant de bébé. Elle l'avait vu deux fois. Deux fois il avait rougi. Et deux fois il avait rit face aux plaisanteries de Ron sur sa timidité.

La guerre prenait une nouvelle ampleur. C'était une guerre sournoise. Pas de fronts. Pas de grandes places où l'on mourrait pour son honneur. Mais des coups bas à droite à gauche. Des descentes. Des vies prises dans la plus grande trahison. Des corps retrouvés plus tard. Des bouts de corps, le plus souvent. On ne savait ni quand ni comment à notre tour on serait frappé, juste que l'on serait frappé. De plus, Voldemort avait mis en place un nouveau mode de recrutement. Ils formaient les enfants au combat afin de grossir les rangs de ses combattants. Le rituel d'initiation était cruel mais nécessaire pour obtenir de bon petits soldats impitoyables et fidèles à la cause. Ils devaient ainsi par exemple, tuer un membre de leur famille, ou mettre à feu et à sang la maison familial. N'ayant plus de maison, il ne leur reste ainsi qu'une seule option, qu'un seul homme à qui se dévouer: Voldemort. L'âge n'était pas important. Tout enfant pouvant tenir une baguette et assez fort physiquement pour mener un combat pouvait être admis. Il ne s'agissait plus uniquement d'assurer une nouvelle lignée de mangemorts, mais plus de garantir une armée imposante. Des hommes de secondes mains, placés en premières position. Mourant en premiers. Et définitivement liés à la cause. C'était pour ca qu'elle avait supplié Harry de ne pas laisser des mineurs se battre pour son nom… mais même les plus grands héros perdent parfois leur humanité face à la crainte de perdre une guerre.

Elle serra les poings. Enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau. Elle n'avait pas vraiment mal. Elle était habituée à la douleur. La vraie comme dirait Ron. Elle essayait de ne pas penser à l'autre : Malefoy. Pourtant au final c'est son nom qu'elle retint juste avant de dormir là sur sa moquette, épuisée d'avance par l'épreuve du lendemain. Malefoy. Malefoy. Son nom revenait en boucle. Même dans ses rêves…

_« Elle est intimidée. Même si elle ne le montre pas. Son visage est pale. Ses cheveux sont en batailles. Son uniforme lui donne un air guindé. Ses dents qu'elle aurait bien voulu engloutir dans sa bouche, sont visiblement de trop. Son aspect est trop étrange. Tout chez elle l'ennui. Pourtant, ce matin c'est bien la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle a porté autant d'attention à son apparence. Elle n'est qu'une enfant. Un peu plus de 10 ans. Ni un bébé ni une adolescente. Un âge ingrat. Et pourtant ceci, à coté de ce nouveau monde qui s'ouvre à elle est presque rassurant. Presque. Elle se retourne. Un dernier adieu à ses parents, de la main. Un sourire. Même si c'est forcé. Même si elle doit cacher son angoisse. Elle resserre son emprise sur la valise. Son visage est pale, mais elle est courageuse. C'est son père qui le lui a dit, alors c'est surement vrai.  
Elle avance d'un pas. Elle ne l'a pas vu. Ils tombent. Évidemment. Juste sur la marche. La toute petite marche qui mène au train. Elle est tombée sur lui. Ou sur une des valises. Ou peut être est ce l'inverse. Tout est confus. Elle n'a pas mal. Se relève assez vite. L'autre fait de même. Elle se retourne. Il doit avoir son âge. Il est extrêmement pale. Et très blond. Elle n'a jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme ca. Il semble un peu gêné. Confus. Ca doit être sa première année à lui aussi. Pourtant il se reprend vite. Son regard gris ressemble au ciel londonien. Gris et orageux. Et elle a l'impression que la tempête lui est destinée. Pourtant il a l'air calme. Il s'essuie les mains sur sa tenue. Les mêmes mains qui l'avaient retenu, semble-t-il. Si toutefois c'était bien ca. Il l'observe un court instant et un rictus malveillant inaccoutumé pour un enfant de son âge nait sur ses lèvres. Il reprend sa valise et murmure : « Sang de bourbe. »_

_----  
_

-Prête ? demanda le vieil Homme.

Elle ne répondit pas. Le moment était trop solennel. Elle était rousse aujourd'hui. Cette apparence la dérangeait. Elle avait l'impression de tromper Ginny. Elle s'empara du paquet qu'on lui tendait. Elle le serra contre son cœur.

-Ca ira. Insista son compagnon.

Elle ne savait si c'était une question. Une affirmation. Ou autre. Elle ne savait toujours pas quoi dire. Elle ne pouvait rien dire non plus.

-Fais attention.

Elle se retourna. C'était Harry. Il la prit dans ses bras. Là comme ca, en Ginny, avec ce qui représentait leur plus cher trésor à tous les deux, elle avait l'impression malsaine de les trahir encore plus. Les dernières recommandations pleuvaient.

-… tu sors de la voiture. Tu avances. Sur le perron, Malefoy visera. Il touchera le paquet. Tu cries et tu transplanes d'accord ? Fol œil est là pour assurer tes arrières et donner de la crédibilité à cette soit disant visite chez le médecin.

Elle acquiesça. Toujours en silence. Inspira un bon coup et entra dans la voiture. Elle le sentait mal… vraiment mal… Est-ce que tout irait vraiment aussi bien ?


	4. Chapter III

_**Chapitre 3 **_

En effet il m'a fallut du temps pour vous donner la suite. Mes excuses ? Des dizaines et aucune dont vous vous souciez donc on dira juste la vie. Pas de promesse pour la suite, étant donné que je ne sais vraiment pas quand je serai dans la capacité de l'envoyer. Toutefois je continue à écrire donc ca arrivera à un moment ou un autre... de préférence pas d'ici 4 mois mais voilà...

Ceci dit, je voudrai remercier, celles qui m'ont laissé une review. ^^ Il me semblait avoir répondu, à ceux que je pouvais, mais ce site étant catastrophique sur ce point, je le refais ici:

- Aurelle: Merci. Désolée, pr le temps qu'il m'a fallut avoir de mettre en ligne la suite.

- Hachiko06: Le titre bizarre ? :p Pas vraiment, en fait il veut tout dire... mais chut c'est un secret ? Merci merci pr ta review !

- x3-Lilly-XD : Thx

- Ellana-san : merci !

Voilà voilà, bonne lecture.

_Ness._

_

* * *

_

_Une décade. C'est le temps qui semble s'être écoulé depuis cette mission. _

_La fin du Monde est égoïste, je crois. Elle ne concerne que moi. C'est mon Monde qui s'écroule. Le pire c'est que j'en décidé seule ainsi. Je sais que tu ne me comprends pas. Comment pourrais-tu? A l'heure où tu lis ces mots, je dois être quelque part en Enfer. _

_Je ne t'attends pas. Ne viens pas. Tout va bien, car aujourd'hui que je sais de quoi demain sera fait, je n'ai bizarrement plus peur… Un doux sourire illumine mon visage. Je crois que tu aurais aimé me voir comme ça… _

_Je crois… _

_OoOoOoOoO_

La fin du monde commence par la guerre. Qui dit guerre, dit peur. Sauf si vous êtes inconscient.

La peur était, en des moments comme celui-ci, bénéfique. Elle vous gardait en alerte. Vous tenait debout. Prêt à mordre s'il le fallait. Prêt à tuer, pour ne pas mourir. Être courageux ne signifie pas n'éprouver aucune peur... Non, être courageux signifie être assez intelligent pour retourner cette peur en arme mortelle contre l'ennemi…

Elle rajusta une mèche de ses cheveux et sortie de la voiture. Sereine.

_Tout se passa vite. Très vite. Ils étaient trois. La seconde d'après elle était seule. La seconde suivante, elle avait transplanné._ C'est ce qu'elle écrivit sur son rapport. Le jetant presque sur le bureau d'Harry. Qu'il se débrouille. Toute sa vie elle avait écrit plus qu'on ne lui avait demandé. Ce soir sa peine et sa colère primaient sur la rigueur des mots.

La vérité n'était de toute façon pas plus complexe que ce qu'elle avait écrit.

Ils étaient descendus de la voiture. Elle et Fol Œil étaient sortis de la voiture. Par la suite, elle ne put s'empecher de se demander … et si … et s'ils étaient restés dans la voiture ?

Ils avaient à peine fait trois pas sur le trottoir, quand un éclair balaya la rue et frappa de plein fouet avec une précision alarmante le paquet qu'Hermione serrait contre elle. Elle hurla. Leva sa baguette vers l'endroit où semblait provenir le tir. L'endroit où en toute occurrence Malefoy devait se trouver, lorsqu'elle entendit le son lourd et familier d'un corps s'écroulant à terre. Elle n'eut le temps de rien faire. Rien. Aussi inutile qu'une marguerite, un pissenlit ou un pistolet déchargé sur un champ de guerre, elle ne put rien faire. A coté d'elle, gisait le corps inanimé de son compagnon. Un sort imprévu. Jeté de l'autre bout de la rue. Et lui était mort. Elle ne le regarda pas plus d'une micro seconde. Des sorts pleuvaient de partout. Elle avait fuit, dans un dernier cri de désespoir, de haine ou de tristesse. Un cri cette fois ci non feint.

Elle était partie déchirée, et il était mort.

Plus tard, en rentrant, les autres tentèrent de lui remonter le moral. Horrible chose. Remonter le moral. Cela ne voulait rien dire. Et elle comme eux, ces inconnus, amis et alliés le savaient bien .Mais… Ce n'était pas sa faute. Elle ne pouvait que fuir. Ce n'était pas prévu. Qu'aurait elle pu faire d'autre ? Rien. Surement. Mais cela ne réduisait en rien la douleur…

Elle était donc là. Assise dans la pénombre de la salle commune du QG des aurors. Seule et désemparée. Ressassant sans cesse les dernières heures écoulées. Comment en quelques secondes cette mission avait pu si mal tournée? Elle ne comprenait pas. Malefoy les avait il trahit? L'avait on trahi lui? Était-il possible que quelqu'un d'autre fut dans le coup? Elle ne savait pas. Et le pire était qu'elle n'avait pas la force de comprendre ce soir. Demain. Après demain ou dans quinze jours on retrouverait le corps de vieil auror. Mutilé comme les autres. Sur les berges d'un fleuve ou d'une rivière. La posture obscène. Les membres déboités. Le corps froid. Peut être gonflé. Surement s'il sortait de l'eau. Elle avait déjà vu le corps d'un noyé une fois. L'aspect horrible d'un corps laissé trop longtemps dans l'eau… Elle ferma les yeux. Essayant de ne pas imaginer ce qu'ils trouveraient. Une chose était sure : ils retrouveraient un corps. Ne serait ce que pour la symbolique. Un message. On a eu Fol Œil. Voilà comment il a finit. Soyez terrorisés. Le prochain sera peut être vous.

Qu'ils aillent au Diable. Elle ne pouvait, ni ne devait les laisser gagner. Les larmes se mirent à couler. Ses yeux se fermèrent automatiquement. Encore. Ils lui faisaient mal. Rougis et gonflés. Sa peau trop blanche semblait elle même glacée. Hermione frissonna. Elle avait horreur du froid. Elle aurait pu se lever. Rallumer la lumière. Allumer un feu. Elle pouvait aussi rester là. Seule. Triste et frigorifiée. Partageant ainsi peut être le sort de son protecteur aujourd'hui décédé…

_- Elle ferme les yeux. Mais ca ne change rien. La pièce est noire. Une odeur insupportable la noircit encore plus. Comme si de l'Enfer, elle plongeait dans le néant le plus total. Elle ne sait pas ce qui est le mieux. Elle essaie de dormir. Elle n'y arrive pas._

_Le sol est couvert d'urine, d'excréments, de sang, et de larmes. Tous à elle… La pièce est assez large pour qu'elle puisse marcher un peu. Elle s'y force. Elle fait quelques exercices physiques. Parfois. Son corps reste assez musclé. Mais il est plus fin. Bien plus fin. Elle aime à penser qu'elle ressemble à une lame. _

_Le seau d'eau posé dans un coin contient un peu d'eau pure. Elle s'en sert pour boire, et tenter de se laver quand elle le peut. Elle ne sait jamais quand quelqu'un remplira le seau, elle ne peut 'gaspiller' l'eau._

_Elle a perdu la notion du temps. Elle s'y habitue presque. Elle s'est habituée au noir. Si bien que lorsqu'une trappe s'ouvre pour lui donner un plateau repas, elle est éblouit par la lumière. Durant les quelques secondes que cela dure elle s'observe pour voir si tout va bien. Reconnaissant à peine son propre corps. Généralement cela ne la rassure pas. Mais elle se dit qu'au moins elle est en vie. C'est déjà ça._

_Elle ne sait pas depuis combien de temps elle est là. Elle ne sait pas combien de temps elle restera là. Elle récite les poèmes de Rimbaud, elle se remémore les pages noircit de ces fameux livres signés Hemingway, elle se souvient de l'ironie frappante d'un certain Wilde, elle revoit les tableaux de Goya. Et au milieu de tout ça, elle entrevoit fulgurantes et impératives sa fuite, sa vengeance et sa mort... -_

Ce ne fut que lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil passèrent au travers des quelques trous de l'épais rideau qu'elle se leva. Une action timide. Comme un enfant se relevant après avoir été puni durant des heures au coin. Oublié là par le maitre. Seul. Maudissant la vie. Elle avait encore rêvé, si on pouvait appeler ça rêver. Elle s'était rappelée... Elle serra les poings et sortit. Elle se força à retrouver les Weasley dans la cuisine. Elle laissa Ron la prendre dans ses bras. Elle laissa Harry poser un baiser sur son front. Elle laissa Ginny éclater en sanglot, l'étouffant en remerciement. Elle les laissa lui mettre dans les bras l'enfant béni. Elle enfouit son visage dans le petit cou fripé, et huma pour sans doute la dernière fois ce parfum naturel, frais et si innocent de l'enfance.

Elle laissa tous ces êtres, qui hier étaient si proches encore la remercier d'avoir , en ce jour gris de septembre, sauvé la vie de James Potter, fils de Ginny et Harry Potter…

_OoOoOoOoO_

Il y avait une chose que Draco Malefoy ne supportait pas: ne pas contrôler la situation. Il serra les dents. Bousculant les gens sur son passage. Il aurait du être seul. Personne autour. Rien à contrôler. Or voilà : le tir qui venait de l'autre coté de la rue, il ne l'avait pas prévu. Il avait donc contre-attaqué. Elle était partie. Et il était resté là à balancer des sorts vers une cible invisible jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus aucune trace de vie.

Au moins ils avaient le corps de Fol Œil. C'était toujours un bon butin à ramener à un Lord trop pressé de gagner et peu regardant envers les récompenses. Bien que le petit incident ne lui ait pas beaucoup plus, la récente brulure sur le bras gauche du jeune Malefoy en témoignait…

Il s'était penché sur le corps de celui qui avait abattu Fol Œil. Ce n'était pas un mangemort. Ni même un «anti-méchant» de la clique de Potter. Il portait une cape rose duveteuse. Une sorte de plume horrible également rose était coincée derrière l'oreille. Aucun autre signe distinctif. Le summum du mauvais goût. C'était un homme entre deux âges. Monsieur tout le monde. Ni beau ni laid. Blond. Fade. Des yeux bleus très pales. La mort lui avait donné un aspect craintif. Mais à part ça rien. Merde.

Il devait voir Potter. Et Granger. Aussi. Ils devaient s'expliquer. Exiger des explications. Découvrir l'identité de cet homme. Savoir ce qu'il voulait. D'où il venait. Savoir. Il fallait qu'il sache…

Il accéléra le pas. La nuit semblait le ralentir. Il murmura un mot de passe. S'engouffra dans une bouche d'égout et disparut dans les ténèbres… Un rictus vint déchirer son visage en songeant que c'était Granger qui avait proposé ce point de rencontre via un mot de Potter. '_Hermione propose le D4 dans une heure_.'

Qui avait-il de plus drôle? Que Granger lui donne un rendez vous? Qu'il songe à cette petite réunion, comme un rendez vous ? Que le point de rencontre se situe dans les égouts? Qu'il voit les choses de cette façon comme un adolescent amouraché ou que lui Draco Malfoy, sang pur, attende Golden Boy et sa sang de bourbe ? …

Ils avaient dix minutes de retard. Ce qui de sa part à elle était étonnant. Il secoua la tête d'un vif mouvement, et se redressa pour aller à leur encontre. Pas de bonjour. Ni de comment allez vous. Il attaqua directement:

- Je m'ennuyais.

-La ferme, Malfoy. Ca ne fait que 10 minutes.

Draco sortit son sourire suffisant. Bien sûr. Weasley.

Ils restèrent debout, les bras ballants, chacun attendant des explications de l'autre qu'il n'avait pas. Lui, resta dos au mur, les yeux à demi fermés, à leur raconter ce qu'il savait… Au bout d'un moment elle eut un vague mouvement de la main. Pas vraiment pour le stopper. Juste pour lui dire de continuer, d'aller plus vite. Elle s'impatientait. Elle s'en moquait de tous ces indices qui à ses yeux à lui étaient si important. Elle voulait juste un nom. Elle avait soif de vengeance. Déjà. Et lui, parce que la voir si impatiente, si gamine l'amusait, la tortura un peu. Beaucoup. Et 10 minutes plus tard, il avait fini, elle n'avait rien gagné. Elle ne savait rien de plus que lui. Autrement dit, elle ne savait pas qui était le meurtrier.

- Et le corps? demanda t elle, la voix inerte, le visage impassible.

- Dans deux jours. Peut être trois…

Elle ne réagit pas. Pourtant il la devinait sans mal. Cette peine, cette douleur violente, mortelle vous coupant le souffle, de celui qui ne sait pas qui a tué l'être proche que l'on vient de perdre. Cette douleur encore plus fulgurante devant la tombe vide. Impossible de faire son deuil. Impossible même de l'envisager. Cette souffrance il la connaissait. Bien. Peut être même trop bien. Et elle, là tout de suite, l'intouchable Gryfondor, ressentait la même chose que lui, vil Serpentard. Ultime vengeance sur elle, d'un adolescent, d'un gamin qui semblait dire '_Et maintenant tu vois? Tu ressens ce que ca fait pas vrai_?' et qui laisse le 'bien fait' en suspens, dans son sourire machiavélique de Serpentard. Et dans sa cruauté, il avait **presque** de la peine pour elle…

- … ou pas.

Ultime traitrise. Un coup bas certes, mais un coup qui faisait mal. Qu'on ne le blâme pas, il restait quoi qu'il arrive un Serpentard.

Weasley s'assit à même le sol. Un sol humide et sale, que lui Draco Malfoy avait déjà du mal à frôler de ses pieds. Il sortit une cigarette et disparut derrière la fumée, seuls ses cheveux d'un roux éclatant transparaissaient bizarrement derrière. Tous se taisaient. Chacun dans ses pensées. Et nul ne se rendit compte que Draco était déjà parti, un sourire aux lèvres, rejoindre son maitre, le bras tordu par la douleur…

_OoOoOoOoO_

Elle ne savait trop comment, mais elle survécut. Les souvenirs faisaient chaque jour un peu plus mal. Mais elle survécut. S'enterrant chaque jour un peu plus dans le travail. Sortir, rentrer vivante. Dire bonjour. Au revoir. Remettre des rapports que nul ne lirait jamais. Patrouiller dans des lieux in touchés par la guerre, sur ordre d'Harry, pour avoir l'impression de servir à quelque chose. Aller à la bibliothèque. Chercher tout ce qui s'apparente à du «rose» Encore et encore. Ignorer le regard des gens. Continuer à vivre. Ou juste à survivre. On ne retrouva jamais le corps…

_OoOoOoOoO_

Durant les jours qui suivirent tout s'accéléra, les morts, les missions, les défaites et les succès. Voldemort devenait plus gourmand. Chaque mission, chaque millimètre pris sur l'ennemi lui donnait envie de passer dans la seconde qui suivait et au prochain plan. On murmurait dans les couloirs qu'il devenait fou. Que le combat le grisait plus que la victoire. On chuchotait qu'il ne dormait plus. Qu'il passait ses nuits enfermé dans son bureau à préparer on ne savait quoi.

Draco fronça les sourcils à cette dernière pensée. Il hâta le pas. On n'avait pas reparlé du corps. Il aurait presque voulu le leur amené, mais il ne savait pas ou il était. Il arrêta Blaise d'un mouvement de tête. Il n'attendit pas de s'enfoncer dans la petite ruelle pour lui poser la question:

-Que fait Il?

Blaise éclate de rire.

- Il me l'a dit, mais je ne peux pas te le répéter. Il m'a fait des confidences en dinant hier soir. Ensuite on a joué aux échecs et…

-Ça va, ça va. J'ai compris.

Blaise haussa les épaules :

-Comme si je le savais Malfoy. Si quelqu'un devrait être au courant c'est toi non ?

Il ne répondit pas. Personne n'était au courant. Même pas lui. Surtout pas lui. Le roi devenait fou. La guerre était à son apogée. La folie partout. L'ultime affrontement apocalyptique proche. Et quelque part, tout ceci le grisait, lui, simple mortel. Il éclata de rire et prit Blaise par le bras, l'entrainant dans une de ces infâmes auberges ou pour la nuit il tenterait d'oublier le reste...

_OoOoOoOoO_

Hermione s'approcha en silence de la fenêtre. Harry était assis sur le rebord avec à la main, un verre à moitié vide, à moitié plein d'alcool. Deux glaçons faisaient misérablement surface, objet de toute l'attention du survivant. Il ne remarqua sa présence, à elle simple humaine, que quand elle effleura doucement son épaule. Il eut un sourire forcé.

-Ils sont partis.

- Je sais. Je leur ai dis au revoir avant de partir ce matin.

Sur le coup le terme 'adieu' lui parut plus réaliste. Quand reverrait elle Ginny et son enfant? La réponse semblait évidente : Jamais. Elle se reprit. Leur sécurité était tout ce qui importait. Qu'importe si elle ne les revoyait plus, du moment qu'ils étaient en vie...

- Tu veux de la compagnie? Osa-t elle demander.

- Tu comptes boire?

Elle grimaça, mais s'assit près de lui, sur la toute petite place encore libre. Elle fit apparaître un verre semblable au sien et avala une gorgée de force.

- Je suis désolée.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Mais les mots ne semblaient pas sortir de sa bouche logiquement aujourd'hui.

Harry eut un regard surpris, mais reprit bien vite sa contemplation futile envers les deux bouts transparents qui flottaient encore dans son verre.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être. C'est à grâce à toi, que ma famille est en vie.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire Harry…

Il lui coupa la parole d'une main impatiente. Il savait déjà pour quoi elle était désolée. Désolée qu'il soit élut par le sort comme seul possible héros. «_Montrez moi un héros, je vous raconterai une tragédie_»*, se remémora t elle. Nous y voilà. La tragédie.

- Je sais. Mais…

Il passa une main furtive dans ses cheveux.

- Mais… Je ne suis pas totalement à plaindre. A un si jeune age, j'ai aimé, j'ai adoré, j'ai combattu… J'ai un magnifique bébé, une femme géniale. Ma vie est bien plus complète que ce que je n'aurai pu espérer Hermione…

Elle ne répondit pas. Était il donc si aveugle? ou refusait il tout simplement de le dire à voix haute ? et quelle différence y avait il entre les deux?

Les glaçons avaient semblait il fondu. Il avala tout le liquide rosé d'un coup et se leva.

-Tu ne devrais pas boire Harry…

Pas avant une mission en tout cas… Le reste une fois encore elle ne le dit pas. Elle était fatiguée. Ses pensées désordonnées. Il haussa les épaules. Lui sourit encore une fois. Un de ces sourires forcés, tristes et pathétiques qu'elle haïssait tant. Baudelaire lui-même n'aurait sans doute pas fait mieux. Elle ne dit rien.

- Ca ne change rien. Mais l'espace de quelques minutes, le temps que les glaçons fondent, je l'oublie.

Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux, et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de sortir sans faire plus de bruit qu'un papillon.

Elle finit son verre.

- Je suis désolée Harry… murmura t elle dans un dernier souffle, en observant à son tour les glaçons fondre.

Et ce «désolée» là, il ne le comprendrait pas. Il ne s'agissait plus que la propre peine du survivant. Ce qui la blessait le plus, c'était le premier pas de sa traitrise...

_* «Montrez moi un héros, je vous raconterai une tragédie» – Fitzgerald. _


End file.
